


Payback

by FanGirl18



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol and Caroline have been dating for a couple of months when he learns of the things that Damon use to do to her. He takes his revenge because no one hurts his girl and gets away with it. Kol/Caroline AU around Season 3 - 4 ish. Not Damon or Elena friendly. Based on a tumblr prompt by the angry blonde and she can be found at theangryblonde dot tumblr dot com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the gif that I used for inspiration here:
> 
> http://theangryblonde.tumblr.com/post/21851819144/au-meme-kol-finding-out-how-damon-treated

**Payback**

Caroline couldn't believe she had told him like that especially knowing what she did about him. Months ago she had met him at the ball and despite not falling for his charm right away she did fall for him eventually. Kol Mikaelson had found a way into her heart and their relationship was pushed even further when she had found out Tyler cheated and took comfort in his arms. After that it was like a moth to a flame and it was impossible to stay away. He was charming, psychotic and occasionally worse than Klaus but she knew he loved her and she loved him. He had asked her about past lovers and she had gotten angry for some reason, she didn't understand why now but it didn't matter because she had revealed her dark past.

"What did you just say?" Kol growled his eyes dark in anger.

"Just forget it please. I mean it doesn't matter anymore and it's been a long time since it happened forget it. I mean I did at first but that's not the point. Please just say something don't let me ramble," Caroline begged wanting to cry.

"No one hurts you and gets away with it so repeat what you said," Kol ordered knowing he was being harsh but he needed to hear it again to process it.

"Damon compelled me to be his toy. I mean he drank from me whenever he wanted, beat me, abused me and used me for his missions. When I told him no he would compel me to just sleep with him but it doesn't matter now I mean it's been so long," Caroline cried trying to make this better so she didn't lose him because she couldn't stand it if she did.

"He raped you and you are acting like it's okay. It's not Caroline. In all my years of being a vampire neither I or my siblings have ever forced themselves on a woman because it is wrong. If anybody had done that to Rebekah I would have killed them. How could nobody care that he did that to you?" He yelled his eyes flashing and he felt murderous but then he saw the fear in her eyes and froze realizing something.

Kol had a thing for beauty and while he usually went for witches there had been something about Caroline Forbes that had drew him in like a drug. At first he only really did it because it seemed to piss her off but as time passed he realized that he truly did enjoy the woman in every way. She was a bit irritating at times but she was feisty. The big flaw she had though was her insecurity and watching her with her so called friends had made him angry because it just proved that they really didn't care about the girl not really. The only one that showed Caroline any respect had been that ripper but otherwise all of them just thought of her as something to use. He had thought that he had beat that out of her so to speak but looking into her blue eyes he saw the fear of being left, of being hurt and it made him freeze. He had thought that he made it clear to her that he was angry for her not at her but obviously this wasn't the case considering the way she was acting.

"I don't know how many damn times I have to tell you but this isn't your fault and if I ever get my hands on the people who made you think that you are anything but smart, feisty and beautiful I will kill them myself," Kol swore not moving a step trying to convey what he was thinking and feeling despite wanting to pull her to him and never let her go. He hated having these feelings sometimes because years without anybody had made him a little crazy but his girl helped with that.

"I just thought that you would be upset at me or something. I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed but no one cared because Elena trusted him and liked him," Caroline admitted looking down.

"Well it seems I have two people to take care of tonight," Kol told her running out of the house before she could say another word.

Caroline was stuck in place for a minute realizing the truth. Her boyfriend wasn't mad because she had let herself be used and raped but made about the fact it happened. She hated the feelings of insecurity she got and Stefan was really the only person who actually helped her with it and even protected her from Damon on occasion, especially after she started her relationship with Kol but hearing the depth of emotion in Kol's voice made her shoulders sag for being so weak sometimes. Her head shot up as she then realized that Kol was going to do something to Elena and Damon and she had to stop him, well she had to stop him from killing but right now with the way she was feeling she didn't know about stopping from torturing them a little.

~Payback~

Kol entered the boarding house a bat in hand not caring who he ran into because he was angry, angry enough to tear heads off. He loved Caroline and that was a hard one to admit considering he had never really loved in thousand years but hearing how Damon had hurt her had made him see red, other things contributed, but he wanted to kill the vampire. He knew that killing Damon was not an option at least not a smart one anyway but right now he didn't care. He was going to made the vampire suffer and then he would see about letting the younger vampire live. He strutted into the room to see the doppelganger, who wasn't all that pretty, standing against a bookcase and the Salvatore brother looking like he was about to leave and he nearly rolled his eyes. The baby vampire made the first move but Kol didn't care he swung the bat, aluminum was such a good invention, and hit the vampire with enough strength to send him to the floor.

"What the hell?" Damon shouted in surprise and Kol smirked coldly.

"Relax darling I just want to be even," Kol said thinking of Caroline and could hear her come into the room and her scent almost made him relax but the fact she wasn't stopping him was reassuring.

"Even? For what?" Damon asked not understanding like he didn't even remember.

Caroline unfortunately remembered to this day like it was yesterday. She had been prepared to stop her boyfriend but hearing those words come out of Damon's mouth she became angry. She remembered the feeding that wasn't even gentle and the fact he nearly killed her a couple of times, he had refused to heal her as well. She remembered the forced sex, the scarves and long sleeves she had to wear, the flinching she had done for months afterwards that she couldn't explain to anybody. She wanted just a little revenge now and didn't care what Elena thought.

"You don't even try to remember. God Damon you are pathetic," Caroline said in disgust wanted to run away because Damon still held power over her for some reason but instead stood tall knowing she had her boyfriend with her.

"Do you remember now?" Kol asked a growl in his voice as he continued to beat the younger vampire with a bat wanting this man to feel a fraction of the pain that his love had felt.

"Why?" Elena whispered horrified like she also didn't even know and that just pissed Caroline off beyond belief.

"Payback's a bitch," Caroline said looking at Damon hoping he realized by looking into her eyes but then again he was being beaten without pause.

"There now we are even," Kol said stopping and then smirked down at Damon, "Now if you touch my girl again I will rip out."

Kol didn't give them the chance to say another word before he had wrapped his arm around his girl's waist and sped them out of there. He stopped in the woods thinking he would have to let her talk to him or at the very least get angry but instead she looked over her shoulder like she was thinking Damon would follow them before turning to face him her eyes sad but also relieved. He realized that Damon's presence as well as him not remembering what he had done to her had brought up not only bad memories but changed something in the blonde. He needed to know what it was, if it was good or bad because he was not losing her.

"Thank you," she said simply.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her head in his chest not wanting to let go. She still had the memory of that horrible relationship in her mind but she was stronger now and she had the love of an Original on her side. She breathed in feeling his scent calm her and knowing that he would never force her to do anything and he would always protect her even if he was a little crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else pissed that everybody seems to forget the bad things that Damon has done, especially to Caroline, all because hey it's Damon? I mean I like the guy occassionally but still come on guys. I get there are a lot of Delena shippers out there which whatever because I don't like Elena but you cannot just forget what he did to her. I mean Elena acted like Caroline had no right to be upset with her relationship with Damon when in fact she does. If anybody had done what Damon did to Caroline to any friend of mine I would kill him and I sure as hell would not fall in love with him or be in a relationship with him. Sorry but no and fuck all you Delena shippers that support Delena but think Klaroline is wrong because Klaus killed Jenna and Mrs. Lockwood. Yeah he's a murdering psychopath but then that means the Delena relationship is wrong. Also I know this is Kol/Caroline and not Klaroline but I'm just trying to make a point here. I might do a Klaroline version of this if I'm feeling up to it and this might turn into a multi-chapter story if anybody ends up interested so let me know.


End file.
